Siege Cannon
The Siege Cannon is the 24th weapon available and was added during the Elysium update. It is one of the three Heavy Weapons in the game and has 90 bullets and boasts extremely high damage, high range, and moderate accuracy and agility. It is unlocked at level 36 costs 500 gold. Strategy Apart from being the only heavy weapon in the game to have an agility of 2, its accuracy seems to improve drastically when standing still, having a very high rate of fire making this weapon a tactical heavy weapon. It is able to take out a lot of people in short time. But the reloading speed is that of the Heavy Machine Gun. You are still prone to counter attack, but you are at least able to move faster. Also, stand still when firing as accuracy will drop drastically while moving. Standing still will help you hit targets farther away since the weapon has long range. Overall a good weapon to have as well as the fastest-firing heavy weapon in the game, but the price of this weapon may not be worth it. Here's a page on how to use the Siege Cannon effectively. Weapons Analysis Advantages *The Siege Cannon has a long effective range *Coupled with its extremely fast fire rate, its high damage per shot shreds enemies in 1-3 second depending on their armor. *Accurate when standing still *High ammo capacity (90 rounds) *You can easily take on multiple enemies with this. *Fastest Agility of all Heavy weapons (Though still slow). Disadvantages *The Siege Cannon causes players to move sluggishly (Altough faster than Howitzer Gun). *Very inaccurate when moving, making long ranged kills almost impossible *Slow reload speed * Kind of expensive to some players (500 Gold) *Damage highly decreases at longer ranges. *The Screen shakes when firing, making it hard to stabilize. Blizzard Blizzard, the elite bot during offline mode carries this mighty weapon around, eliminating all that he sees (although he barely stands still to get accurate shots). Video Trivia *This weapon was introduced to Respawnables during the Elysium update . *The sound file used for this gun is the same as the Anti Material Sniper Rifle and Hunter Rifle. *Due to its incredibly high fire rate, the Siege Cannon has one of the highest rate of fire in the game tying with Guitar Machine Gun at 15 RPS. * This was one of the suggested weapons to use during Summer Camp (as it kills quicker than other weapons ), for Week 4. *People would rather buy the Double Barrel Shotgun over the Siege Cannon due to its lack of agility, and as there are more Double Barrel Shotgun users online. * This weapon has the same stats as the Dual Stake Launcher and Thumper. * The Siege Cannon needs 2 bullets to explode Exploding Barrels. * This weapon is the only Heavy Weapon that has 2 bars of Agility. * The agility is very close to the agility of Scoped Rocket Launcher. It is maybe actually as fast as each other. Quite faster than other Rocket Launchers, faster than other Heavy Weapons, same as the Scoped Rocket Launcer, in term of agility. * This weapon is a combination of many real life Machine Guns, the KAC ChainSAW being a good example, as it has a similar grip to the Siege Cannon, it also has a front grip similar to a M60 Carry Handle. Another thing is that it uses a Drum Magazine, which isn't used much in LMGs. Gallery Siege_Cannon1.jpg|The Siege Cannon Preview. See also *Blizzard *Heavy Machine Gun *Howitzer Gun Category:Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Gold Weapons